


Divinity's Progeny

by Evanakam



Series: Divinity's Progeny [1]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Aesthetics, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Aphrodite - Freeform, Ares - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Breaking steryotypes, CADMUS - Freeform, Cars, Demigods, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Goth - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morpheus - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Original Fiction, Poverty, Punk, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Drugs, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Self-Esteem Issues, Washington, highschool, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanakam/pseuds/Evanakam
Summary: So basically. Wet dream. Police siren go boom. Little brother cries at like 5am. Introduction to Diesel!
Relationships: Diesel Miller/Archie Anderson, Hugo Cortez/Wolfgang Marshall, Jacquelyn Bladdick/Dove Verena
Series: Divinity's Progeny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978252





	Divinity's Progeny

The younger, rounder boy's wavy, black hair stuck to his sweaty forehead as he breathed heavily with his eyes glued shut. He was panting, almost begging to be touched. But he couldn't get the words out. Not with Diesel teasing him the way he was. With the blade of his knife, with the way his sharp teeth felt against his skin. It was almost like a high for both of the boys. Ecstasy? Weed? Some weird fucking concoction of drugs that not even El Chapo could name off of the top of his head? Actually, maybe. But Diesel? Definitely not.

Straight dopamine felt like it flooded the smaller boy's body each time Diesel moved. Diesel, on the other hand was probably enjoying it more than him. Being an gay, disgusting, piece of trailer trash who's also a crusty, smelly punk dude doesn't get you dick regularly. Especially with not being publicly out yet. But this? oh, this was great to him. He couldn't think whatsoever. He felt like he couldn't even breathe. The smell of their sweat, light cologne and little to no deodorant flooded their nostrils.

Once Diesel was just this close, and I mean horribly close, he just lost it. He lost every chance he got to fuck his crush. To kiss. To touch. To even do anything before they both came.

Everything went black as a police car's sirens blared through the mobile home community.

At five in the fucking morning. On a Tuesday. A school day.

Diesel groaned and rolled over, just this once hearing his little brother start crying and whimpering from the next room over because the sudden crash and boom of the police cars rolling in on their almost weekly unnecessary patrol scared him. And it'll keep scaring him. Hell, it even still scares Diesel on occasion. But what's the use of contemplating all this shit when his little brother's crying?

Diesel got up, still wearing these filthy crust pants of his from the night before. Somehow shirtless and covered in.. sharpie? Yeah, that's sharpie. He looked in the mirror that stood in the corner of his room, flinching every time his little brother called his name.

"STEPHEN!", He wailed six or seven times over the sirens from outside. It wasn't annoying, but more nerve-wracking to Diesel. It sounded like he was hurt and he couldn't stand it. He stepped away from the mirror where he was pulling at his taut skin with his disgusting look on his face.

The half asleep older brother of this wailing little boy finally appeared in the doorway of his room. He shot up from his bed and ran to him, almost immediately clinging to his leg for dear life. If you didn't know what happened, you would have thought he got hurt, or a bug or maybe even a rat scared him. But no, it was those fucking police officers trying to take someone. Every Monday. Every two weeks. They try it, not even taking into consideration of the young children that live in the mobile home community.

Diesel leaned down and got on one knee, hugging and picking up the smaller kid.

"Shh.. Martin, I'm here. You'll be aight, okay? I promise.." Is something he repeated over and over until he sat down on the edge of Martin's mattress.

"I got you.. I'm here.."

And a hug. Their hugs were always the coldest, but the warmest things in the world to them.

**Author's Note:**

> New Author here! Do keep in mind this is inspired by Percy Jackson’s concept of children with daddy and mommy issues who’re the direct descendants of Greek gods and Goddesses, and excuse me if I don’t have some things incorrect. I, myself, have never read it. Instead of just Greek deities, Egyptian and Norse are included as well. Extensive research was done on specific gods to make characters relate to their godly parent as much (or as little) as possible. 
> 
> Anyways, all original characters depicted in this fic (if that’s what you want to call it) belong to me and my wonderful partner and are 16+. There will be copious amounts of foul language used, underage use of nicotine products, occasional underage drinking, mentions of abuse and sexual acts between said characters. Most of these events are short and easy to spot, so worry not. I will also be placing “TW// [name of potential trigger]” in the title of the chapter. 
> 
> As a transman, I believe that there should be more diversity in things like this! So there are main characters who are poc, LGBT+ main characters, Short, tall, skinny, overweight, those with mental illnesses, folks with tattoos, people who live in poverty, apartments, and almost anything you can think of. It’s going to be mentioned here.


End file.
